Age is but a number
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Lucy makes a permanent appearance, thanks to Mayu's help. One night in the bathroom things get steamy, and not just the water...
1. Oh, Mayu

**KK: I kinda dragged a.. friend in to help me with the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: waves hey people. KellyKatastrophe doesn't own Elfin Lied. If she did, then a lot more lemon scenes would go on, and it'd be an 18, not a 15**

**KK: Plus, I'd be a **_**lot **_**richer giggles**

**--**

"Nyuu," the pink-haired women mewled, eyes closing as her brown-eyed companion poured warm water gently down her back.

"You like that, don't you, Nyuu?" Mayu giggled, scrubbing the diclonus' shoulders and neck softly. Suddenly aware she was staring, the young girl flushed a light scarlet and pulled her eyes from the creamy flesh.

"Nyuu?" the woman inquired, turning to face her close friend, "Nyuu! Nyuu!" she giggled, tickling the younger girl until she was helpless from laughter..

"Quit it!" Mayu squeaked, her cheeks flushing at Nyuu's tender touch. "Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu!" the creamy-skinned woman protested, shaking her head, sending soapy water all over the room. Putting a hand lightly over Nyuu's mouth, Mayu put a finger to her own lips, "Shhh, Nyuu-Chan, you'll wake Kouta and the others!"

Blinking, Nyuu's eyes changed, they seemed to shrink; and her once-bubbly personality seemed to become serious, as she gently prised the younger female's hand away from her mouth, and removed the finger from her own lips.

"Mayu," she murmured, leaning closer to her, eyes scanning her body - finally resting on her eyes, "Oh, Mayu-" The woman was cut off as the younger girls lips pressed softly against her own, slowly at first, as if scared of rejection. Lucy placed a hand on the small of Mayu's back, drawing them closer, forcing their lips to open, tongues colliding hotly & heavily.

Pulling away slowly, Lucy gazed into the brunette's young face. A small nod brought both female's to their feet, taking one another's hands.

As they looked into each others eyes, a wordless conversation passed between them, and they made their way to Lucy's bed-chamber, dripping wet & naked.

--

**KK: Short, I know. But I like leaving these things on a cliff-hanger. Plus, if they're too long, people like STY won't read them :P**

**Yuki: Not to mention she's damn lazy.**

**KK: Shoosh kicks Yuki into a cupboard**


	2. I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

Chapter Two - I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

"Mayu.." Lucy whispered into the smaller girls ear, her lips brushing her brunette tresses, "Are you sure?" Nodding slightly, Mayu lay on Lucy's bed, pulling the woman gently down beside her. "Hold me?" came the soft murmur from Mayu's thin lips, and the older womans arms slid around her, one resting on the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair. "This.. this is enough.." whispered the brunette, "this is more than enough" her own arms slid around the older woman, one hand stroking up her spine, the other simply around her. Two small hands travelled up to the slender beauty's face, cupping it gently and turning it to her own.

"What are y-" Lucy was cut off once more, as small, soft lips pressed upon hers. Licking the younger girls lips in asking for entrance, Lucy's eyes shuttered closed, giving herself to the feeling.

A groan escaped the brunette's lips as they parted, permitting Lucy's entrance. And with that permittance, all the anxieties the younger female had possesed, all the fears, seemed to wash away. Soon enough, her own tongue was battling for dominance, causing the older to moan in extacy. A small hand moved it's way down the creamy-skined body, stopping at her waist.

Mayu pulled her head away from the pink-haired woman's, questioning in her eyes.. "No," Lucy whispered, and to her surprise, Mayu didn't feel rejected or upset, "Like you said.. this is enough." And with a final, passionate kiss, the two fell asleep in one another's embrace.

**--**

**KK: phew so, I'm done.. Okay, there was no Lemon.. but I didn't want my first to be all-out and then just get a rep for that ¬¬  
Yuki: chuckles yeah, it'd be real bad for you to be seen as the "fucker" of  
KK: Shoosh. Well, it would, even if others are worse for it ;; ahem STY anyways.. Hope you enjoyed it.. Review please! :D**


End file.
